


Disneynatural.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cliche, Disney Songs, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sam and Charlie are Destiel Shipper, Semi-Canonical Character, Short & Sweet, two idiots in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Tres historias diferentes en las que Sam y Charlie intentaron hacer canon el Destiel y fracasaron porque Cass y Dean siempre van un paso adelante de ellos.Tres historias Destiel con canciones de Disney que nadie pidió pero que me divertí haciendo porque todos amamos las canciones de Disney.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	1. No Diré que es Amor (Hércules).

**Author's Note:**

> No les borre la letra de las canciones así que saldrán a lo largo de las historias, creí que le quitaría el chiste si lo hacía...imaginen que activaron el "canta con nosotros" jeje

Dean suspiró sonoramente mientras apoyaba un codo en la mesa y recargaba su mandíbula en la palma de su mano, Charlie y Sam dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para prestarle atención al cazador; ambos dirigieron su mirada en dirección a donde estaba mirando el Winchester mayor y sonrieron, divertidos, al verlo contemplar embobado a un Castiel que iba y venía por las estanterías recolectando libros sobre el caso que tenían en manos.

Dean volvió a suspirar y una sonrisa tímida afloro en sus labios para sorpresa de todos ahí cuando Castiel frunció el ceño hojeando un libro.

—Dude—lo llamó Sam atrayendo su atención por completo— ¿Todo está bien?

Dean sintió el calor correr por sus mejillas al ver la sonrisa de su hermano y Charlie, como si ellos supieran exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente del mayor y sólo esperaban a que lo expresara en voz alta pero no conocían a Dean si ese era el caso.

—Sí—asintió el rubio tomando su botella—Claro, todo excelente, ¿encontraron algo?

_Si a los engaños dieran premios  
hubiera varios ya ganado.  
No me interesa tener novios,  
eso es historia, ya lo sé todo._

—En realidad, sí—Charlie cerró su computador y apoyó los brazos en la mesa inclinándose hacia Dean—Pienso que Sam y yo podríamos ir al lugar del crimen y tú y Cass…

—No, rojita. Lo que sea que vas a decir sácalo de tu mente ahora—Dean tomó su botella y se levantó—Iré por pay.

Sam vio a su hermano dirigirse a la cocina mirando una última vez a Castiel, demasiado distraído como para notar el anhelo en los ojos del cazador. Aquello bastó para que los otros dos humanos se levantaran de su lugar y se apresuraran a seguir a Dean a la cocina, dispuestos a no dejar pasar esa ocasión porque era el cuento de nunca acabar.

Dean llevaba algo de tiempo enamorado de Castiel, todos lo sabían, y estar viviendo constantemente aquella tensión que emanaba de ambos era insoportable, al menos ya lo era para Sam.

Ángel y cazador sostenían una cuerda en tensión esperando que uno lo soltara para poder proceder, Sam se había dedicado a sentarse y esperar a que lo hicieran, a que al fin soltaran pero, después de todo lo que había pasado, la cuerda sólo se estiraba más y más y más y nadie la soltaba.

—Dean, viejo. Deberías de invitarlo a salir—sugirió Sam adentrándose a la cocina seguido de Charlie.

—Sí, Dean, _¿a quién crees que engañas? Él es lo que tú más quieres_ —la pelirroja comenzó a dar saltitos por todo el lugar

— _Ocultarlo tratas—_ asintió Sam mirándolo con diversión— _Es hermoso lo que sientes._ No pierdes nada con ir a pasar juntos el rato.

—Sólo estoy escuchando el bla, _bla, bla_. No escucho nada del caso—gruñó Dean abriendo el frigorífico—De todas formas ¿qué pretenden con todo esto?

— ¡Deshacernos del elefante en la habitación!—exclamaron los cazadores haciendo que Dean los mirara con el ceño fruncido.

— _No lo disimules—_ prosiguió Charlie golpeándole el hombro amigablemente— _Bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón._

—Creo que todo esto está de más—gruñó señalándolos—No…no insistan, ¿de acuerdo? No van a conseguir nada.

_No van a oír que lo digan, no, no.  
(Tu sueño es, no lo niegues uh-oh)  
Jamás lo haré, no diré que es amor._

Caminó hacia la salida topándose con Castiel. Sintió su corazón en un puño al tener aquellos ojos azules como el océano en frente de él mirándolo con confusión.

Los labios de Dean se secaron al ver la boca ajena y sintió sus manos temblar a pesar de tener bien sujetos su botella y su pay en ellas; su respiración se entre cortó y lamió sus labios cuando el pelinegro ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, pidió a quien quiera que escuchara que no hablara, no en ese momento porque Dean iba a perder por completo la coordinación y caería ante él.

—Dean, ¿qué ocurre?—preguntó el ángel haciendo que Dean negara con la cabeza.

—Nada, Cass. Sam y Charlie andan molestando.

Sin más se apresuró a dirigirse a su habitación intentando controlar todas esas emociones que últimamente se sentían más insoportables, como si quisieran salir al precio que fueran pero Dean no iba a dejarlas, cosas malas pasaban cuando salían porque aquello no era la primera vez.

Tuvo que recordarse a Lisa y Cassie para poder apaciguar todo lo que quería hacer, tuvo que recordar que al final la gente que amaba se iba y no volvía, todos desaparecían y dejaban atrás a Dean.

_Creía ya haber aprendido,  
siempre al inicio es hermoso.  
Mi mente dice “ten cuidado  
porque no todo es maravilloso”._

El cazador creía haber tenido la lección aprendida, desde hace unos años que así era. Todo al principio parecía que iba a ir bien, que al fin podría tener un momento de paz con su hermano y Cass y entonces podría hacerlo pero sabía que la paz no era para los Winchester, que al final algo o alguien llegarían a arrebatárselas y a recordarle que no podía tener cosas buenas en la vida.

Además, ¿enamorado de Castiel? No, ni loco. Le importaba el ángel, demasiado. Estaba en una escala diferente a la de su hermano y Charlie pero tampoco era un amigo cualquiera pero ¿amor? No, Dean no iba a decirlo en voz alta nunca porque, si lo hacía, Castiel desaparecería y no volvería nunca y eso era algo a lo que Dean no iba a arriesgarse.

Encerraría esas emociones dentro de su ser en lo más profundo con tal de tener a Castiel siempre con él.

…

Charlie miró a Dean desanimado con la barbilla descansando sobre la palma de su mano mientras miraba hacia la ventana de la cafetería, sorprendentemente no comía absolutamente nada de lo que había en su plato y eso hizo que la pelirroja pateara por debajo de la mesa a Sam atrayendo su atención.

El pelilargo la miró con la boca llena a lo que ella señaló, lo más disimuladamente que pudo, a Dean con la cabeza, que comenzaba a suspirar como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

— _Claramente vemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas—_ murmuró Charlie haciendo que Dean la mirara interesado—A Cass, me refiero. Has estado así desde que él desapareció.

—Por lo mismo, Charlie, desapareció—se excusó Dean tomando una papa de su plato—No ha llamado, no ha escrito. Me preocupa, es mi mejor amigo—Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

— _No lo aceptaremos, date cuenta que lo amas—_ señaló su hermano ganándose un gruñido de parte de Dean.

—Ya dejen eso, por favor—suplicó enderezándose en su asiento—No lo amo de…—Charlie lo miró con las cejas enarcadas cruzándose de brazos—Bueno, no de la manera en que ustedes creen—sentenció imitando la posición de la pelirroja.

—De la forma en ¿te veo y me cortas el aliento deseando besarte hasta desmayarme? ¿O la de _no homo, bro_?—preguntó con un gruñido la chica haciendo que Sam sonriera—Si lo que te preocupa es que es hombre te vengo diciendo que estás pero si bien equivocado, o sea. Hola, Dean, soy lesbiana.

—Y es la cosa más sexy que hay—aclaró Dean haciendo que Sam lo mirara divertido—No es de esa manera, Charlie. Cass es…es como un hermano.

— _Trata de admitirlo, debes de aceptarlo—_ Sam señaló a su hermano con su tenedor—A mi no me importa en lo absoluto mientras estés feliz.

— _Muy enamorado estás_ —sentenció la pelirroja golpeando la mesa con el puño.

 _—No van a oír que lo diga,_ así que dejen el tema—pidió, cansado de aquello.

Dean miró hacia la ventana, fastidiado con aquello.

No lo diría, no iba a admitirlo, esos sentimientos se enterrarían en lo más profundo y morirían con él porque cosas malas le pasaban a la gente que amaba y…y todo le salía mal siempre, cuando dijera lo que sentía en voz alta algo iba a arrebatarle a Castiel y no se lo regresarían.

Fue entonces que, al otro lado de la calle, apareció un hombre de cabello oscuro y gabardina beige. Dean sonrió encantado ignorando por completo su discusión con Charlie y Sam al verlo saludarlo desde la otra acera, como si también estuviera aliviado de haber vuelto con ellos aunque a Dean le gustaba engañarse con que estaba feliz por volver a él.

 _—Ya ríndete, tu sonrisa es de amor—_ se burló Charlie haciendo que Dean la mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ya _no insistan más, ¡no diré que es amor!—_ advirtió antes de volver su vista a la ventana y sentir su estómago lleno de plomo al ver al ángel cruzar la calle.

— _Quieras o no, te atrapó el amor—_ murmuró Sam antes de llenarse la boca con ensalada.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y Dean giró en su asiento, realmente entusiasmado con ver a Castiel de nuevo, al tenerlo cerca pero sin tocarlo.

Cass le sonrió cuando lo notó entre toda la gente y se encaminó hacia él, pudo escuchar con confusión como el corazón de Dean se aceleraba en su pecho de manera alarmante y se detenía durante unos segundos cuando se sentó a su lado poniendo un poco de distancia entre ambos, recordando que el espacio personal era importante para el cazador.

_No pidan más que lo diga._

—Hey, Cass—saludó Dean con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Dean—saludó Cass sonriéndole tímidamente.

_No harán jamás que lo diga._

— _Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor—_ murmuraron Sam y Charlie por lo bajo atrayendo la atención de los dos implicados.

Dean se recargó en la ventana perdiéndose por completo en el perfil de Castiel mientras les narraba las cosas que habían pasado con el cielo. Se perdió en la luz solar creando sombras en su perfil, en cómo sus pestañas creaban sombras en sus parpados y sus ojos brillaban como luces. Suspiró por lo bajo cuando el ángel colocó las manos en la mesa y comenzó a juguetear con el salero.

A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que aquel ser volviera a él sin importar cuántas veces lo perdiera, se preguntaba cómo era posible que Dean fuera merecedor de su devoción y confianza cuando no se la merecía, no después de todos sus errores.

Especialmente se preguntaba si el ángel no se había arrepentido ya de salvarlo de la perdición después de todo lo que había perdido por él pero era entonces que Dean se perdía en sus ojos, se perdía en cómo Castiel miraba todo con genuina curiosidad y hacía ese pequeño amago de sonrisa que le cortaba el aliento, recordaba esa sensación de tirantez que iba de uno al otro cuando estaban demasiado cerca.

Dean vio con curiosidad como Cass colocaba una mano entre el asiento de ambos y comenzaba a tamborilear con los dedos contra el plástico. Dean miró de reojo a Charlie y Sam, que parecían estar discutiendo sobre qué película de _Harry Potter_ era mejor y si _El Señor de los Anillos_ podría ser mejor que _GOT_. Dean se removió con cuidado colocando su mano junto a la de Castiel haciendo que el ángel ladeara ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección y sonriera tímidamente.

Dean relajó sus músculos y rozó los dedos de Castiel con los suyos siendo bien recibido. Sin más entrelazó su mano con la del ángel y apoyó el codo en la mesa y colocó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano como si estuviera realmente aburrido pero sonriendo para sus adentros mientras mantenía la mano de Cass contra la suya.

—Cass, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Sam al ver al pelinegro.

—Tus ojos brillan—señaló Charlie con asombro— ¿Hay una cosa sobrenatural por aquí?

—No—tranquilizó Castiel apretando la mano de Dean—No ocurre nada, cosas del cielo.

Dean cubrió con sus dedos la sonrisa que se le escapó.

No pudo estar más de acuerdo con Castiel en ese asunto. Sin duda se sentía algo del cielo.

_Nadie sabrá,  
no hablaré de mi amor._


	2. Esta Noche es para Amar (El Rey León).

Debido a la falta de trabajo Charlie había convencido a los Winchester y a Cass de ir a una feria cercana, alegando que un poco de diversión no iba a matarlos en lo absoluto y les ayudaría a relajarse.

Después de tantas quejas de Dean al fin se había salido con la suya así que ahí estaban los salvadores del mundo, rodeados de juegos mecánicos, globos y ese olor a mantequilla y azúcar que te cosquillea en la nariz.

Charlie se encontraba junto a Sam, que compraba un algodón de azúcar para la pelirroja mientras ella se encontraba mirando a Dean y a Cass unos metros más adelante, asegurándose de que no se alejaran demasiado.

Fue entonces que notó como el cazador se acercaba sonriendo tímidamente al ángel y le susurró algo al oído haciéndolo ruborizar y asentir. Charlie sostuvo con fuerza a Sam del brazo atrayendo su atención por completo.

 _—Ya se siente cerca—_ habló la pelirroja.

 _— ¿Qué?_ —Sam la miró después de pagar el algodón de azúcar sin entender a qué se refería.

 _— ¡El trío terminó!—_ exclamó Charlie mirándolo con mortificación.

— _¿Trío?—_ Sam no estaba muy seguro a qué se refería Charlie con todo eso.

 _—Si se enamoran ¿qué remedio habrá?—_ Charlie señaló al frente haciendo que Sam prestara atención a la escena frente a ellos— _Seremos sólo dos._

 _—Ouh—_ aquello ya tenía sentido para el más alto.

Vieron como, para sorpresa de ambos, Dean tomaba la mano del ángel y tiraba de él hacia las tazas giratorias dejando atrás a sus acompañantes; ambos iluminados por luces de colores y acompañados con el ruido de los juegos mecánicos y la risa de los niños acompañados de sus padres.

 _—No se han dado cuenta que pronto han de caer bajo una atmósfera romántica—_ tiró del brazo de Sam apresurándose a seguirlos— _Un desastre puedo ver._

Ambos, ángel y cazador, comenzaron a andar entre los juegos mecánicos demasiado perdidos el uno con el otro mientras, a cada paso que daban, sus manos se rozaban unos momentos haciendo que escalofríos los recorrieran de pies a cabeza y se miraran sonriendo.

Era una sensación surrealista porque, por un momento, les pareció que se encontraban a bordo de esas tazas giratorias y todo a su alrededor fuera un borrón de imágenes sin sentido, lo único que tenía sentido era su acompañante después de todo.

Siempre había sido así, las imágenes nunca encajaban, todo se volvía borroso cuando sus ojos se encontraban y nada parecía más importante que lo que tenían en frente.

_Está noche es para amar,  
todo listo está.  
Y las estrellas resplandecerán,  
romance irradiaran._

Cass se mordió el labio inferior y, con un poco de temor, entrelazó su meñique con el de Dean cuando se detuvo en la fila de un juego mecánico. Dean se tensó un momento, debatiéndose si soltarse o no y pareciera que Castiel estaba esperándolo, que Dean se alejara como siempre hacía cuando estaban juntos, que marcara su línea imaginaria que el ángel solía cruzar sin darse cuenta pero no sucedió para sorpresa de ambos.

Dean se relajó y entrelazó su mano con la del ángel sonriendo disimuladamente, estrechándosela con fuerza. Castiel lo miró sonriendo con ojos brillantes mientras esperaban su turno en la fila y recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Dean, sintiendo su gracia bullir de esa manera extraña en la que hacía junto con el cazador siempre que estaban juntos.

A veces Castiel se olvidaba que era un ángel cuando estaba con Dean.

Subieron a una taza giratoria de color azul con flores haciendo que Dean arrugara una nariz. Castiel se sentó mirando interesado a su alrededor, preguntándose por qué las tazas tendrían que girar de esa manera para causar diversión. Ambos siendo ajenos a que en una taza cercana un hombre de cabello castaño y una pelirroja se sentaban mirándolos fijamente, decididos a no perderlos de vista.

—Cuando comience alza los brazos—sugirió Dean abrochándole el cinturón a Cass.

— ¿Por qué?—cuestionó el ángel de manera confundida.

—Así es más divertido—aclaró el cazador sonriendo.

Cuando el juego dio inicio Castiel obedeció a Dean y pronto sintió como su risa comenzaba a aflorar a través de sus labios mientras todo a su alrededor se desdibujaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, sus alas se encontraban aleteando ante las sensaciones que experimentaba mientras su cabello se revolvía por completo.

_Yo sí quiero decirte,  
más ¿cómo explicar?  
¿La verdad de mi pasado?…jamás.   
Te puede alejar._

Dean se perdió en la sonrisa del ángel, en cómo parecía absolutamente normal frente a él mirándolo con ojos brillantes y olvidándose de todos los problemas que traían a sus espaldas, dándose la libertad de ser feliz por un momento. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando Castiel hizo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el viento le revolviera el cabello, alzando las manos al cielo como si esperara algo.

Los sentimientos escondidos durante muchos años obstruyeron la garganta del cazador deseando escapar, ser expresados en voz alta mientras el mundo parecía girar sin control y Cass permanecía impasible frente a él, siendo lo único con sentido. Tragó con fuerza queriendo guardarlos de nuevo, esconderlos dentro de sí, enterrados donde nadie pudiera alcanzarlos porque él no podía permitirse eso, no podía darse el lujo de enamorarse de alguien y menos de un ángel. No condenaría de esa manera a Castiel.

Junto a ellos pasó una taza color roja con una pareja riendo realmente divertida, ignorando su primer propósito de espiar a esos dos que se encontraban disfrutando de su momento de tranquilidad.

_No sé lo que guarda,  
quisiera yo saber.  
El verdadero rey se esconde  
muy dentro de su ser._

Después de aquel juego mecánico Dean arrastró de la mano a Castiel a los juegos de tiro al blanco. El ángel miraba como Dean sonreía, como si ocultara algo, mientras intentaba dispararles a todos esos patos con tal de ganar algo.

Se perdió en la forma en la que los ojos del cazador brillaban por la concentración antes de disparar, en como le sonreía intentando decirle algo, como si se muriera por expresar en voz alta lo que le carcomía el alma antes de arrepentirse. Castiel necesitaba saber qué era lo que Dean ocultaba, sabía que bastaba con ver dentro de su mente pero era algo que no hacía desde que lo conoció.

—Quiero esa abeja—señaló Dean cuando hubo terminado de dispararles a todos los patos.

Los ojos de Castiel brillaron al ver el enorme peluche de una abeja que Dean le extendió seguido de un guiño. Lo tomó con ambas manos y lo estrujó enterrando el rostro en él antes de mirar a Dean, encontrando al cazador contemplarlo como si le faltara el aire, como si las palabras desearan salir de su boca sin parar ante lo que tenía en frente pero no lo hicieron y Castiel lo entendió; él tampoco podía decirlo en voz alta sin temer a todo lo que se les vendría, sin temer que aquello terminara mal si lo hacían más real de lo que ya era.

Sí, estaba ahí entre ellos, los rodeaba y los lanzaba el uno hacia el otro. Ellos lo sabían, sus amigos lo sabían y el no decirlo no lo hacía menos real. Castiel no necesitaba que Dean se lo expresara en voz alta porque sabía que el cazador lo sentía, se lo decía con sus ojos cuando se encontraban y eso…eso era más que suficiente.

_Está noche es para amar,  
todo listo está.  
Y las estrellas resplandecerán,  
romance irradiaran._

Caminaron de la mano entre los puestos siendo iluminados pro las luces de colores mientras el ruido se convertía en un zumbido de fondo; hablaron sobre la música que a Dean le gustaba y los documentales que Castiel había estado viendo; hablaron sobre lo que cenarían en el búnker y sobre lo que Cass extrañaba de ser un humano; se mantuvieron con las manos entrelazadas mientras la luna iluminaba el cielo y las estrellas parecían luciérnagas en la distancia, ambos demasiado perdidos en el otro como para notar a sus dos espías unos metros atrás.

—Hoy me divertí, Dean—habló Castiel deteniéndose junto a un puesto de globos frente a la rueda de la fortuna— ¿Por qué no lo hacemos más seguido?

—Podemos hacerlo cuando el trabajo sea menor—Dean sonrió tomando con ambas manos las de Castiel, sosteniendo a la abeja entre ambos—Me alegra que te hayas divertido.

Castiel sonrió y estrujó las manos de Dean antes de perderse en los ojos del cazador, tan verdes como las luces de neón que los rodeaban, haciendo que el alma que habitaba aquel cascaron le atrajera como si Cass fuera un simple pedazo de metal y el alma de Dean un imán, incitándolo a acercarse más al cazador, una luna orbitando un planeta viviendo en su entorno, creando su fuerza de atracción gravitacional y girando siempre en torno a él.

El aliento de Dean se atoró en su garganta cuando vio las estrellas brillar en los ojos de Cass; fue como si aquello hubiera tomado la decisión por él, dejando de lado todos sus miedos y todas sus inseguridades, haciendo que lanzara por la borda aquel escudo con el que siempre se escondía mientras sujetaba el rostro de Castiel y se inclinaba hacia él colocando su frente sobre la del pelinegro.

Sí, su corazón parecía al borde del paro cardiaco pero no importaba ya, no en ese momento donde no eran el cazador y el ángel. Eran Cass y Dean.

_Está noche es para amar,  
quiero compartir.  
El destino nos trajo hasta aquí  
para revivir._

Eran dos seres que sentían atracción por el otro.

Eran dos extraños dispuestos a estar juntos sin importar los problemas.

Dos personas más que se encontraban y sentían que podían permanecer al lado del otro sin importar la situación. Sin importar sus recipientes.

A lo lejos, admirándolos entre la gente, se encontraba una pelirroja y un castaño mirándolos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Contemplaban como se miraban aquel par antes de sellar el sentimiento que los llevaba acompañando durante años con un beso; la rueda de la fortuna se encendió con luces de colores y en algún lugar a alguien se le ocurrió buen momento para encender fuegos artificiales haciendo que aquella pareja se envolviera en un abrazo estrecho, como si nunca fueran a separarse.

 _—Feliz final escrito estás—_ susurró Charlie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver a Castiel pasar ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Dean— _Qué mala situación._

Se giró en brazos de Sam escondiéndose en su pecho al verlos susurrarse algo entre risas mientras seguían aferrándose al otro. Sus sentimientos de _fangirl_ estaban a tope haciendo que el llanto de orgullo se desbordara por sus ojos y empapara sus mejillas.

Sam la envolvió con ambos brazos mientras sus propios sentimientos se reflejaban en sus ojos, palmeando la cabeza de la menor.

 _—Su libertad pasó a la historia—_ susurró al ver a su hermano acunar el rostro de Cass.

Ambos miraron de nuevo a la pareja frente a ellos y sonrieron cuando Dean tomó una mano de Castiel y lo hizo dar una vuelta antes de tirar de él hacia la rueda de la fortuna, manteniendo sus manos juntas mientras, sin que nadie notara, un ala de ángel envolvía al cazador manteniéndolo cerca del pelinegro.

 _— ¡Domado está el león!_ —susurraron los dos Destiel _shipper_ de aquella feria.

Se miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro y se abrazaron con fuerza al ver a sus dos chicos irse juntos por los juegos. Soltaron el llanto, orgullosos de que, al fin, hayan admitido sus sentimientos por el otro mientras que allá a lo lejos Dean susurraba lo que tanto temor le había dado al oído de Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ven escribir cosas bien cursis pero la neta soy bien seria jsjs


	3. Bésala (La Sirenita).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cambié el femenino de la canción original por masculino para que encajara más.
> 
> Éste es uno de mis favoritos, la verdad, y no tiene qué ver con que cada vez que leo la letra de la canción la voz cubana de Sebastián suena en mi mente, nono...weno sí jsjs

Sam había tenido una idea fantástica al ver todos los problemas de Dean con Castiel y había convencido a su hermano de que era necesario salir con el ángel a solas para que dejaran de lanzarse los trastos apenas se encontraran en la misma habitación.

El ángel ya le había dicho a Sam que si su relación con Dean seguía así tendría que irse para no molestar al cazador pero el menor de los Winchester sabía que si hacía eso sólo empeoraría el estado de ánimo de su hermano y no, no estaba dispuesto a soportar a un Dean melodramático andando por el búnker esperando por el ángel.

Así que apenas su hermano había invitado al ángel a ir fuera a pasar el rato, lo que se convertía en una “cita/no cita”, Sam corrió por sus propias llaves de uno de los vehículos del búnker y telefoneó a Charlie, dispuesto a seguir a su hermano a donde sea que se dirigiera con tal de hacer que aceptara sus sentimientos por el ángel de una maldita vez sino Cass se iba a ir y Sam no iba a soportar otro episodio de depresión de parte de Dean, claro que no.

_Percusión,  
cuerdas,  
viento,  
letra._

Por lo tanto ahí estaban los dos, Sam y Charlie, mirando a hurtadillas detrás de una banca la forma en la que Cass y Dean se encontraban sentados desde el otro extremo mirando a las familias ir y venir por el parque.

—Sam, tu cabello no me deja ver nada—se quejó la pelirroja cuando el viento atrajo el cabello de Sam a su rostro.

—Pues no está pasando nada—gruñó Sam con fastidio colocando su cabello detrás de su oreja—Sólo están ahí sentados, charlando, ¡ni siquiera se han acercado!

Charlie al fin pudo contemplar la escena frente a ellos y suspiró llena de fastidio al ver a Cass y a Dean sentados cada uno en los extremos de la banca, alejados un brazo de distancia como si el otro pudiera contagiarles algo.

Castiel se encontraba mirando su regazo respondiendo superficialmente a cualquier cosa que Dean le preguntaba mientras que el cazador se encontraba con un brazo en el respaldo, apenas rozando la gabardina de Cass con los dedos, mirando alrededor como si todo fuera más interesante que su acompañante.

_Él está  
ahí sentado frente a ti.  
No te ha dicho nada aún  
pero algo te atrae._

—Así no van a llegar a ningún lado—gruñó Charlie cruzándose de brazos—Quizá debemos ponerlos en ambiente—sugirió la pelirroja haciendo que Sam la mirara sin entender.

— ¿Y cómo ponemos ambiente romántico en un parque?

Charlie pareció pensarlo durante un segundo; lo primero que debían de hacer para darles un toque más romántico era inspirar el amor que ya se tenían, hacerlo florecer de alguna manera sin que resultaran demasiado evidente. Charlie miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar una fuente de inspiración, cualquier cosa que pudiera servir en algo pero sólo había niños, amas de casa y algunos vendedores ambulantes.

_Sin saber por qué  
te mueres por tratar de   
darle un beso ya._

— ¡Ya sé!—exclamó antes de tirar de Sam—Sígueme.

Sam no estaba muy seguro de que algo improvisado funcionara pero tampoco iba a contradecir a Charlie, ella era la experta en estos casos.

Siguió a la pelirroja hasta un vendedor de flores, pequeños ramos de coloridas flores que estaban en papel celofán de colores llamativos; Charlie pagó por el ramo más bonito y le pidió que se lo llevara al pelinegro de gabardina que estaba junto a su prometido pero que a ambos les avergonzaba.

— ¿Crees que funcione?—preguntó Sam cuando volvieron a su escondite, mirando a Cass y a Dean en la misma posición.

—Tiene qué, si no me voy a enojar.

En la banca frente a ellos se estaba dando un juego de miradas; Dean miraba a Cass cuando éste volteaba a otro lado pero cuando el pelinegro miraba a Dean el cazador volteaba bruscamente la cabeza, ambos huyendo del otro mientras se mantenían juntos.

Era como si no quisieran estar ahí pero, al mismo tiempo, no se imaginaban en otro lugar.

_Si lo quieres,  
si lo quieres míralo,  
míralo y ya verás,  
no hay que preguntarle._

El vendedor de flores se acercó y le extendió el ramo elegido por Charlie a Castiel, haciendo que Dean lo fulminara con la mirada y Cass se sonrojara; la pelirroja y Sam se sujetaron con fuerza de la banca, emocionados por lo que vendría a continuación, esperando que al menos se acercaran el uno al otro pero no salió acorde a lo planeado.

Cass tomó las flores, extrañado por el regalo, y miró a Dean esperando que hiciera algo, que le dijera que era un obsequio suyo pero Dean sólo lo miró en silencio, preguntándose quién podría mandarle flores a Castiel estando con él.

_No hay que decir,  
no hay nada que decir.  
Ahora bésalo._

Se contemplaron en silencio unos segundos, siendo ajenos a cómo se acercaban el uno al otro, como imanes destinados a encajar. Casi respirando el mismo aire…hasta que Dean se levantó de la banca sin más.

Charlie suspiró llena de fastidio y Sam colocó su frente sobre el respaldo de la banca, molesto de que Dean huyera de esa manera de sus sentimientos. Castiel suspiró quedándose un segundo en la banca, preguntándose qué había hecho mal, antes de levantarse y seguir a Dean por el parque, dejando el ramo de flores en la banca en el olvido porque aquello no significaba anda para el cazador.

_Sha la, la, la, la, la,  
¿qué pasó?  
Él no se atrevió  
y no lo besará._

—Hay que seguirlos—urgió Sam tomando de la mano a Charlie levantándola—Plan B, más te vale tener uno, Charlie.

—Estoy pensando—gruñó la pelirroja intentando acompasar su zancada con la de Sam—Tu hermano es muy “no homo.”

Sam puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo que era verdad pero que ya le urgía que Dean saliera del closet sino Cass se iba a ir creyendo que no le importaba a su hermano, perdiéndolo para siempre de una manera que ni el cazador sabría hasta que notara la diferencia de lo que fue y lo que era.

_Sha, la, la, la, la, la,  
¡qué horror!  
Qué lástima me da  
ya que lo perderá._

…

Sam confió en el estómago de su hermano y los siguieron hasta una cafetería un tanto concurrida, claro está que él y Charlie tuvieron que colocarse gorras y lentes de sol para no ser descubiertos y sentarse lo más próximos a ellos, cubriéndose con el periódico y el menú en casos necesarios.

—Entonces, ¿quieres algo, Cass?—Sam escuchó preguntar a Dean haciéndolo poner los ojos en blancos.

—Sabes que yo no como, Dean—recordó el ángel de manera distraída.

—Ya, pero podrías acompañarme, ¿qué te parece?

Sam se dio una palmada en la frente, preguntándose si su hermano era o se hacía.

Él y Charlie se encontraban en una mesa cercana donde podían admirar el escenario a la perfección, contemplando en silencio la forma en la que Dean se perdía en Cass sin que se diera cuenta mientras que el ángel se dedicaba a jugar con los condimentos en espera de su orden, charlando animadamente ignorando a sus dos espías.

El anochecer iba coloreando el cielo, encendiendo cada lámpara de las calles alumbrando cada tantos metros, las estrellas comenzaban a brillar débilmente mientras que todos ahí parecían ir y venir cada uno metido en su propio mundo.

Charlie se preguntaba cómo podría meterlos en un ambiente romántico en una cafetería como aquella, donde las luces fluorescentes brillaban en el techo y todo parecía tan retro que podría recordar las épocas donde la homosexualidad era sinónimo de morir golpeado.

No quería que su pareja ideal se encontrara en ese tipo de ambiente.

_El momento es  
en esta laguna azul.  
Pero no esperes más,  
mañana no puedes._

—Ahora vengo—susurró Charlie levantándose lo más discreto que podía de su lugar—Tengo un plan, no tardo.

Sam la miró interesado, preguntándose qué se le había ocurrido a su mejor amiga, antes de verla desaparecer por la puerta del servició. Sam suspiró, preguntándose si para el resto sería raro verlo con lentes de sol mientras anochecía; le sorprendía lo perdido que podía ponerse su hermano al estar con Castiel porque sin duda ya lo habría notado, Dean tenía ese sexto sentido cuando Sammy andaba cerca.

Vio como Dean apoyaba el mentón en su mano y se quedaba embobado contemplando a Castiel, como si esperara algo de él pero el pelinegro estaba más concentrado en sonreírle y relatarle lo que parecía una película que había visto.

Su hermano, tan perdido en el hombre frente a él, sin saber que si no hacía algo para demostrarle cuánto le importaba el ángel se iba a ir, no haría ni diría nada esperando por Dean como siempre.

_No ha dicho nada  
y no lo hará si no lo besas ya._

Fue entonces que todas las luces se apagaron de golpe sobresaltándolos a todos, Sam frunció el ceño sintiendo que Charlie tenía algo que ver, la luz de la calle hacía que fuera fácil distinguir las sombra de los demás comensales, la de su hermano y el ángel, pero era muy difícil mirar algo más.

—No se preocupen—habló la que pensó era la mesera intentando calmar a la clientela—Adivino que fue un fusible, ¡tenemos algunas velas! No se muevan de su lugar, por favor.

Segundos después apareció Charlie alumbrando el camino con su teléfono, sonriéndole con suficiencia a Sam antes de dejarse caer frente a él, mirando de reojo a la mesa donde Dean y Cass estaban mirando alrededor esperando por la luz…o la comida, con Dean era difícil saberlo.

— ¿Ese es tu plan?—preguntó Sam en un gruñido inclinándose sobre la mesa—Es demasiado obvio.

—Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas—informó Charlie golpeteando con su dedo índice la mesa—Si dejamos que Dean lo haga solo probablemente termine arruinando todo así que calla y agradece.

—De acuerdo, espero que Dean haga algo pronto—susurró Sam exasperado antes de mirar a la mesa donde estaba su hermano—Si no lo hace Cass se irá.

—Lo hará, yo lo sé—aseguró Charlie.

_Sha la, la, la, la, la,  
no hay por qué temer,  
no te va a comer.  
Ahora bésalo._

La mesera colocó algunas velas en las mesas ocupadas creando una atmosfera mucho más intima mientras aseguraba que la comida no necesitaba de electricidad y que pronto arreglarían el fusible.

El fuego de la vela creó sombras fantasmagóricas en Cass y Dean haciendo que los sentimientos brillaran en sus ojos de manera increíble, casi única, diciéndose con fervor todo lo que sentían pero Cass necesitaba escucharlo.

Habían sido años de ese tipo de miradas y Dean nunca hacía nada para demostrarlo, ¿de qué servía que lo mirara así si su boca decía otra cosa? Cass no lo entendía y, si seguían así, dejaría de esperarlo y se iría. Claro que Dean no era consciente de eso, él sólo podía contemplar al ángel y sentirse atraído como una luciérnaga a una luz iridiscente, dispuesto a arder en llamas mientras se mantuviera cerca.

Sam y Charlie miraron con una sonrisa como las manos de ambos comenzaban acercarse la una a la otra hasta rozarse con la yema de los dedos. Ambos espías lucharon contra las ganas de gritar como locos, de celebrar y comenzar a gritar que se besaran ya mientras los miraban, el uno atrayendo al otro, gravitando a su alrededor mientras se inclinaban sobre la mesa, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y viendo el fuego danzar en sus pupilas de manera hipnótica.

Lastimosamente aquel momento épico fue interrumpido por la mesera colocando sus platos, sobresaltándolos y alejándolos en direcciones contrarias haciendo que Charlie y Sam amenazaran con comenzar a lloriquear ante eso, ¿es que no vio que tenían un momento Destiel? Charlie estaba que le estampaba la bandeja en la cabeza por semejante acto de blasfemia, ¡interrumpió un momento épico!

_Sha la, la, la, la, la,  
sin dudar,  
no lo evites más.  
Ahora bésalo._

—Supongo que tendremos que recurrir al plan C—susurró Sam mirando a Charlie.

—Tenemos demasiadas letras en el abecedario, Sammy, ¡de que se besan se besan!—sentenció la pelirroja golpeando con su puño la mesa atrayendo la atención.

Sam la pateo por lo bajo mientras ambos se giraban al lado contrario de donde estaban Cass y Dean temiendo ser descubiertos. Sí, necesitaban mejores disfraces.

…

Dean y Cass caminaban a unos metros de donde Charlie y Sam iban a escondidas, con pelucas de colores y gafas negras, asomándose de entre cada árbol para asegurarse de que no se perdían de nada.

Para sorpresa de los dos espías, Dean se dirigía al parque de nuevo pero esta vez más solitario, caminando junto a Cass de manera lenta mientras que las farolas los iluminaban cada pocos metros y los frondosos árboles les flaqueaban el camino.

Ambos notaban como la mano de Dean rozaba a la del ángel ocasionalmente mientras caminaban, como si no se atreviera a dar el siguiente paso, como si esperara ser rechazado.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?—preguntó Sam en un susurro saliendo de detrás de un árbol luciendo su peluca rosa—Nos quedamos sin tiempo.

—Sigo pensando—respondió Charlie luciendo una peluca azul—No se me ocurre nada sin ser descubiertos.

—Pues el ambiente ya está hecho—señaló Sam al frente.

Cass y Dean se habían detenido bajo una farola porque el ángel se había encontrado con una moneda, se la mostraba a Dean como si fuera lo más importante del mundo haciendo que el cazador sonriera antes de mirarlo fijamente, haciendo que su entorno se borrara por completo, como si fueran los únicos en el mundo mientras se miraban fijamente.

Fue entonces que Charlie tuvo un plan, uno que se formó al ver las flores que Cass había dejado en una banca. Convenció a Sam de su siguiente movimiento y, con sigilo, se dirigieron al árbol más cercano a donde estaba la pareja mirándose, conversando en susurros como si supieran que alguien más podía escucharlos.

Charlie y Sam se treparon en el árbol más cercano, Sam más como un seguro para Charlie que nada, mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a arrancar pétalos de las flores y los arrojaba abajo, creando una atmósfera mucho más íntima que la anterior. Sam la sostenía de los pies mientras ella se encontraba acostada sobre la rama más gruesa, arrojando pétalos cada dos por tres para que no resultara obvio que había alguien arriba.

_Sha la, la, la, la, la,  
¡por favor!  
Escucha la canción,  
ahora bésalo._

Los pétalos de las flores comenzaron a caer lentamente mientras Charlie suplicaba que se besaran ya. Ambos contemplaron a la pareja, mirándose fijamente mientras los pétalos caían lentamente a su alrededor, danzando a un compás indeterminado, rodeándolos y alejándolos del mundo exterior mientras se mantenían uno junto al otro, mirándose como si pudieran contemplar algo más de lo que tenían en frente.

—Bésalo ya—gruñó Sam al ver a su hermano inclinarse a Castiel.

—Lo va a besar—susurró Charlie asombrada, inclinándose más sobre la rama haciendo que Sam se acercara para sujetarla mejor—Lo va a hacer, Sam.

La pelirroja siguió arrojando pétalos de flores, cada vez más emocionada al ver como Cass hacía la cabeza hacia un costado, ladeándola ligeramente y cerrando los ojos esperando recibir a Dean. El cazador alzó una mano y acunó la mejilla de Cass, dejando de reprimir todo lo que sentía, dejando de tener medio mientras se acercaba cada vez más sintiendo su corazón desbocado en su pecho.

—Lo está haciendo—susurró Sam emocionado, inclinado sobre la rama como Charlie—Lo va a besar. ¡Bésalo ya!—gruñó por lo bajo.

—Sí, bésalo que las flores se me terminan—murmuró la pelirroja emocionada—Bésalo.

Había algo que le decía a Dean que no era normal escuchar que alguien le alentara a besar a Cass pero no le dio importancia pues estaba cada vez más cerca del ángel, respirando superficialmente con su aliento golpeando los labios entreabiertos del pelinegro, labios que esperaban algo de su parte y que Dean se moría por darle.

_Sha la, la, la, la, la,  
es mejor   
que te decidas ya.  
Ahora bésalo._

A unos centímetros de que ambos se besara, ¡al fin!, algo tronó, como si aplastaran una bolsa de papas fritas. Sam y Charlie se tensaron y ambos miraron la rama en la que estaban, viendo que no era tan gruesa como habían creído y que el peso de ambos inclinados hacia delante había provocado que comenzara a romperse.

Como pudieron, y lo más silenciosamente posible, intentaron regresar y bajar lo más rápido que podían pero no lo hicieron a tiempo y recibir el peso de ambos provocó que la rama se rompiera y ambos cayeran detrás de los arbustos. Al menos Sam había envuelto con ambos brazos a Charlie para amortiguarle el golpe.

_Bésalo._

El estruendo de la caída sobresaltó a Castiel, haciendo que se apartara y mirara detrás de él, esperando adivinar qué era lo que había ocurrido, interrumpiendo por completo el beso que Dean había estado a punto de darle.

_Bésalo._

— ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Cass sacando su espada ángel—Sonó fuerte.

— _Miau_ —escuchó desde un arbusto.

Aquel maullido sonaba raro, como tembloroso y un poco brusco. Cass esperaba que aquel gato estuviera bien, que nada malo le hubiese pasado si es que cayó desde el árbol, las caídas de los árboles podían ser catastróficas si no se tenían cuidado y…

_Bésalo._

Y Castiel no pudo ir a revisar al pobre gatito pues Dean lo tomó de la barbilla y atrajo su atención de nuevo antes de pegar su boca contra la de Cass de forma un poco brusca, como si temiera arrepentirse de último minuto.

_¡Bésalo!_

Cass se quedó quieto un segundo antes de pasar ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Dean y comenzar a besarlo de vuelta, sonriendo cuando el cazador lo tomó de las caderas atrayéndolo a él, ambos en su propio mundo, felices de por fin haber hecho algo que mostrara lo que sentían por el otro.

Detrás del arbusto una adolorida pelirroja y su fiel compañero de casi dos metros se encontraban realmente adoloridos por el golpe, sintiendo que no podrían moverse de ahí en meses. Maullar había sido un plan genial, Charlie improvisó aquello, como venía haciendo en todo el día, esperando a que Cass no se le ocurriera venir a revisar.

—Están muy callados—susurró Sam mirando a Charlie.

—Demasiado—coincidió la pelirroja— ¿Crees que…?

Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de girar sobre sí mismos y poder ver entre las hojas del arbusto sin revelar demasiado, intentando pasar desapercibidos de nuevo.

Vaya fue la sorpresa que tuvieron al descubrir que la pareja ya no se encontraba ahí sino que siguió caminando por el parque. Ambos espías salieron de su escondite y miraron alrededor con las pelucas por sin ningún lado y algunas hojitas en el cabello, confundidos ante la ausencia de la pareja.

—Demonios, ¡los perdimos!—se quejó Charlie intentando levantarse—Ya ni la caída del árbol.

—Pero, ¿se besaron o no?—cuestionó Sam levantándose y tronándose la espalda—Maldita sea, Charlie, ¡llevo esperando por esto años y me lo perdí!

— ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si se besaron!—se defendió Charlie colocando las manos en su cintura.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir al respecto, como si uno fuera el culpable de haberse perdido el momento más épico de sus vidas. Tan metidos en su discusión que no pudieron distinguir una pareja a lo lejos, recortada contra la luz de las farolas, caminando tomados de la mano antes de detenerse y volver a besarse como habían hecho metros atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llego a hacer más editaré esto para que sea una recopilación aquí, de momento tengo sólo 3 (creo yo, tengo que revisar bien el archivo) y tengo otra que no es de Disney sino de la película de Spirit, El Corcel Indomable pero no sé si subirlo.
> 
> Anyway, espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo cuando los escribí, lleno de crusilerias y risas jeje gracias por leer!! los tqm


End file.
